legendsoftheavatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Waterbending
Waterbending is one of the five bending arts and is the hydrokinetic ability to control water. This type of bending is used by the people of the Water Tribe as well as those of the United Republic, each with their unique bending style. Water is the element of change. The moon is the source of power in Waterbending, and the original Waterbenders learned to bend by observing how the moon pushed and pulled the tides. The Water Tribes are the only people who did not learn bending from an animal. The fighting style of Waterbending is mostly fluid and graceful, however, it can be rigid and straight. Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy; they let their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' forces against them. Traditional Waterbending There are four traditional Waterbending styles known to exist, namely the Northern style, Southern style, Foggy Swamp style, and Pro-bending style. Northern and Southern Style The traditional Waterbending styles of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes focus on graceful, fluid movements for their attacks. These styles frequently make use of switching the state of water from liquid to ice and snow. The Northern Waterbending style is performed in more defensive, strategic, and architectural techniques while the Southern Waterbending style is more aggressive and offensive than the Northern style. Foggy Swamp Style Instead of the fluid, graceful movements of the other two Waterbending styles, The people of the Foggy Swamp Tribe keep a rigid and straight stance, reflecting the usually stagnant nature of water in the Foggy Swamp, and use stiff and circular arm movements to move water like a propeller. They do not use ice or snow attacks as often as their polar cousins, but there are some exceptions. Pro-bending Style In Pro-bending, Waterbenders are restricted from using continuous streams of water so they use short blasts and blocks. Pro-bending has also enabled Waterbenders, to use high arching kicks to direct streams of water. Another new technique is that it has moved away from traditional grace and more into the quickness of the attack. The Waterbenders often use sharp, quick, boxer-like punches when bending, allowing the players to stay light on their feet and able to dodge incoming attacks on the field. Bloodbending Bloodbending is a sub-skill of Waterbending that allows an extremely advanced Waterbender to take hold of and manipulate fluids within an organism's body, allowing the bender to move the person's muscles. This technique is the darkest, most powerful, and most feared of all bending techniques, and it is the only bending art that endangers the user's mental state. Healing Healing is a sub-skill of Waterbending that allows the bender to heal wounds; by using water as a catalyst, they can redirect energy paths around the body, concentrating more energy into a wounded area and allowing that area to heal at an accelerated rate. Spiritbending Spiritbending is a unique skill that utilizes knowledge of both healing and spirituality to alter and affect the energy within Spirits. In most cases, this technique involves using Healing to change a Spirit's negative energy into positive energy, restoring its internal balance in the process. In another variation, the conversion process can be used to promote imbalance, by changing a spirit's positive energy into negative energy. Plantbending Plantbending is the ability to manipulate plant life. Plantbending has enabled Waterbenders to control and manipulate every form of plant life and it can rapidly compress and replace the plant mass of the plants they bend. Going further, a skilled Waterbender is able to separate and completely extract the water from plants for more effective utilization. Citations * Avatar: The Last Airbender * The Legend of Korra Category:Bending Category:Pro-bending